endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog: 1.0.4
= WIP = * Destroying a gas planet is not going to trigger the cinematic – The FX will be visible in the galaxy view though * AI pondering feedback in the negotiation screen is WIP = Fixes = * Fixed an issue with the Cravers Prime ship skin: it can now be used in custom factions with the Cravers affinity * Fixed an issue with the Implant Beacon battle action which was unavailable because the fleet was erroneously considered "busy" * Fixed an issue with the end of turn timer not resolving encounters * Fixed an issue in multiplayer where players remained stuck in the loading screen after quitting to main menu if they used custom factions created by the host * Fixed an issue with custom factions that couldn’t be created with more than 7 faction traits in Multiplayer * Fixed some diplomacy localisation lines for Custom Factions * Fixed an issue with minor factions spending all their Dust on colonisation that they couldn't achieve * Fixed an issue with saves with broken deposits * Players won’t be able to save during the end turn anymore * Fixed vined systems bonus/malus only applied to Unfallen * Fixed an issue with troops count * Fixed an issue with the Unfallen vine action feedback which was displayed for all orbiting fleets * Fixed an issue in Multiplayer where the nodes discovery status of remote players was not properly saved by the host * Added a failure tooltip in galaxy view to inform the user when the curiosities that he wants to explore with probes are already in the queue construction * Fixed an issue on the Asian font which corrupted them overtime * Fixed double click on ship allowing to see ship design even if ship is not editable or hidden * Fixed an issue with the feedback of Third Vodyani population collection bonus * Fixed the Amateur and Kingpin Executive traits * Fixed the Center of Light and Life and Harmony of the Heart improvements which had incorrect pre-requisites, allowing them to be built multiple times * Fixed an exploit with technologies: they can’t be traded to prevent Scientific Victory exploits * Removed Home System Depletion from the Cravers Affinity to move it to the population trait Extreme Foremen * Changed the faction trait "Strange but Bad" faction trait cost from 10 to -10 * Fixed Apathetic/Fervent colonists traits * Fixed Blockade Breakers trait * Added the Naturalists population trait * Fixed the Singularity creation and destruction sound effects * Fixed the Luxuries Lottery system improvement * Fixed the Righteous Fury law * Fixed an issue where the failure condition didn't work properly in a competitive quest when players were the first to colonise a system * Fixed an issue with a parasitic sound heard during the beginning of turn = Balancing = * Reduced the effect of the Vodyani Dust for Alms improvement from 25% to 50% of Dust converted into Essence * Changed the Papers Please hero skill: increased manpower refill rate gain on skills * Changed the Conscription Genius hero skill: doubled manpower gain * Changed the Bespoke Arms hero skill: increased damage given to the hero ship * Changed the Sensitive Systems hero skill: changed vision range bonus from % to flat * Fixed the Infallible Authority hero skill: it is now not as strong * Increased the Riftborn coloniser cost, as they do not have to manage migration to outpost * Decreased Cravers depletion points per turn from +2 to +1 * Added a temporary bonus to population collection level 3 for the Lumeris * Fixed Permanent Monsoon tooltip: it now displays -10 Happiness * Wonders & Unique buildings are now impacted by the game speed * Fixed an issue that made conquest victory require a lower percentage of the galaxy to win while in an alliance = AI = * Fixed the AI abusive migration * Fixed an issue with the AI stuck in an infinite battle * Added transitions so the AI is not stuck in war when Peace or an Alliance is signed = Tutorial = * Fixed an issue where 3 conflicting tutorial windows were displayed in the star system view * Fixed an issue where in the Beginner tutorial the empire screen was displayed 1 turn too early. * Fixed an issue where the laws tutorial window was displayed even in galaxy view * Fixed an issue with the battle tutorial that remained stuck = Quests = * Fixed an issue where the Academy quest chapter 1.1 didn't resolve like a normal competitive quest * Fixed an issue where the Academy quest on minor factions didn't trigger the next quest after it failed * Fixed an issue where spawning fleets to destroy in Academy Quest 3-B were too far from the Academy * Added a missing pre-requisite to the pre-Metaplot Academy quests to make sure Academy must be found in the first place * Fixed an issue with the 10/10 With Spice quest: it will now be triggered only after the 50th turn (in normal speed) Category:Changelogs